


Faded Thoughts

by SAMCRO Princess (thewrittenfae)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/SAMCRO%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax needs a little time to lose himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Thoughts

Too much going on in his head and feeling like he had no one else to talk to always seemed to bring him here. Collette never expected anything of him. It felt a bit refreshing. She let him stew in his thoughts while she worked, occasionally putting him to work but he never minded, and offered him company so that he didn't have to be alone. There was never any pressure to it though. 

His eyes focused on her and he stroked fingers through her blond hair when she kneeled in front of him, taking off his shoes for him. “Sorry I'm not better company.” 

“You want to talk about what's going on in that handsome head of yours?” Collette's cheek rested against his knee, even as her fingers undid his belt.

The shake of his head was slow while he raised his hips to help her get his jeans off. “I wanna forget for just a little while.” 

Once his pants and boxers were down his legs she stood and caught his hand. “I can help with that.” She pulled him up and finished undressing him before she led him to the bed. 

Jax followed her, fingers slipping to unzip her dress . His smile felt faint even to him, but it was there as he watched her dress slip off her shoulders to pool at her feet. Never one to disappoint, it left her in a lacey underwear set and heels. Beautiful. “Thanks, darlin'.” 

No answer followed. Collette stepped out of her dress and pushed him back on the bed before she crawled onto the bed after him. 

Everything fell back and away. The distance between him and Tara. Hell, not being allowed to see Tara because she wouldn't agree to his visit request. The issues with the IRA. Even the unsurity about whether or not he could make it all work, get his club on the up and up. His hand slipped into Collette's hair and he pulled her up his body. Hands made quick work of those lacey pieces of clothing, baring her to him. Everything except those heels. Those he left on her.

He'd been half hard when she'd crawled onto the bed, but her hand wrapped around him and all it took was a twist of her wrist to help him get fully hard for her. A smirk graced her lips at the groan she earned while rolling a condom onto him. “Such a needy, handsome man.” 

“Don't'cha know it,” he groaned again. His hands gripped her hips tightly and he pulled her up where he wanted her, just above him. “Ride me.” 

Her chuckle slid along his spine, dark and dirty, and she guided him to her before sinking down on him with a moan. “So demanding.” 

Jax's hips rocked up into her and his grip tightened a little more on her hips as he helped her set a fast pace. “Always.” 

Well. He tried to set a fast pace. After the initial gasp of pleasure, Collette's hips rolled and her hand settled on his chest to still his pace a little. “Too eager. Slow down there, we got all night.” 

No control, that's what he had. With Collette on top, while he could thrust into her a little harder, and he did, he couldn't get her to go faster. The slow pace started to grow maddening as her hips merely rolled over him to keep that slow, easy build of pleasure. “God...” They did have all night like she said too. Gemma had told him she'd pick up the boys, though a brief flicker of thought reminded him he wanted to be there to read them bedtime stories tonight. 

Her body pushed faster, drawing him out of his thoughts and into the now again. “Didn't lose you there... did I?” She didn't give him too much time to answer though, dipping to catch him in a deep kiss while her body finally gave him that faster pace. 

“Not at all, darlin'.” He groaned, hand sliding into her hair. Kissing her back, he nipped at her lip and rocked his hips up into her faster. She didn't last long above him though, because he wanted more control, didn't really know how to always give that control either. He rolled them, carefully but fast so that he didn't slip from her body, and settled above her. His hips started pushing faster with a low sound, taking the pace he originally wanted. 

Slow could be nice, but it left him too much tme to think and get lost in his own head. And without Tara, his mind would wander to his wife. Fast, hard, left him unable to think, just feel. That's what he needed. Badly. 

Collette arched with a cry, legs tightening around his waist as she moved with him and let him sink deeper into her. “Fuck, Jax!” 

His hips shifted to hit that spot inside her, a low groan slipping from his throat as they moved. “That's it, darlin',” he panted against her ear. Teeth tug at the skin, careful of her earring as he rocks faster, harder, pounding into her. 

Every thrust brought a cry from her throat and she arched into him more. Nails bit his shoulders as she tried to find purchase for anything to hold onto while she took what he gave her. Though with the pounding, it wasn't long before her body started to buck and her cries grew louder. 

Panting, Jax shifted just a little faster to pull her over. Her nails rose welts on his shoulder and she screamed as her body arched sharply under him, cumming hard around him. A couple more thrusts and he followed, crying out and stilling inside her as her body milked him.

Once he emptied into her, into the condom wrapped around him more accurately, he slumped carefully above her. His nose dipped to nuzzle at her shoulder and he let his eyes fall closed for the moment. What he liked too, was that she didn't push him off her but inside curled under him like she belonged there. Part of his heart hurt, because he knew it wasn't the woman that should have been there. But he pushed that part of his brain away and let himself relax into her as her hands stroked down and along his back. Silence. And he knew she'd let him curl up like this until he felt ready to get up, or until he had recovered enough for a round two, pending where his head went before he got dressed.


End file.
